The present technology relates to a display control apparatus. More specifically, the present technology relates to a display control apparatus and a display control method for displaying an image, and a program that makes a computer execute this method.
Recently, imaging apparatuses such as a digital still camera, a digital video camera (e.g., a camera built-in recorder) and the like, that generate image data by capturing an image of an object such as a person or scenery, and record that image data as image content, are becoming widespread. Further, a display control apparatus that can display such recorded image content based on a user operation has also been proposed.
For example, an apparatus that displays a trajectory along which an imaging apparatus has moved as a dotted line, and when the user designates an arbitrary position on this trajectory, display an image that is visible from that designated position has been proposed (e.g., refer to JP 2001-177850A).